


关于咪咪崽的一切——小脑袋点了又点，也，不许睡哦

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 3





	关于咪咪崽的一切——小脑袋点了又点，也，不许睡哦

淋雨的猫遇上那男孩，穿过夜雾晨曦和大海。  
背着银河来，常在枕边呆。  
也只会是他一个人的咪咪崽。

初雪在落地窗外晃呀晃地飞，打着朵儿划破灰蒙蒙的天。室内的壁炉烧的旺，地暖从毛茸茸的地毯传来，温热着在地上趴着的男孩。  
李赫宰见这炉火声旺，不禁感叹怎会这样静。放下手边的书，才看到小小的一团缩在地上，小脑袋一点一点。  
咪咪崽困了的时候是很明显的。

「1」“咪咪崽困的时候，会一直点小脑袋”  
无奈地笑了笑，看了看窗外还没有黑的天色，下午四五点的时间让他有些犯难。这小家伙现在睡了，又不知道晚上怎么闹他。  
轻轻地把书放在沙发上，白色的地毯毛长长的，衬在男孩的指缝里。小小的手上趴着一张软乎乎的精致小脸，长长的睫毛几乎贴着那地毯上的毛，偶尔有几根落在鼻尖前，李赫宰小心地移到他面前。  
即使叫醒他是必然，他也不舍得用这种方式唤醒他的小猫咪。  
“海海……宝贝……”看了他一会儿，终于还是下了决心出了声。李赫宰声音本就少年，温柔浸得更加甜腻，像是浓浓的糖果。  
像是嗅到了那样的宠爱味道，又像是男人的声音虽然柔还是扰了清梦，男孩轻哼一声，小脸蹭了蹭白净的手背，留下一层红晕，好似在控诉男人吵到自己。  
李赫宰轻轻笑了，小心翼翼地环了他的身子，“宝贝……现在不许睡哦……”  
“嗯……”男孩小声呓语，“烦你……要睡……”  
软软的鼻音里像是塞了块奶糖，浓浓的在李赫宰心头化不开，融化一些又堆进新的温柔。要不还是放弃吧？拥抱着那小小的身子，男人心软了。  
他好久没有这样安静地抱着他家宝贝睡了，最近工作忙，好不容易讨个闲，还只能在家里看雪。一早起来，男孩看到初雪，便抱着他的手臂一晃一晃，说要去庭院里堆雪人。把本来拿出来准备好好看的企划书一推，取下金丝边框的眼镜，给男孩子找衣服。里三层外三层裹了个严实，蹲下来捧起白白嫩嫩的小脚丫给他穿袜子。粉红色的毛绒袜子穿在脚丫子上别提多可爱，但是小主人却并不乖巧，还没等他穿完就一下子扑到他的身上，正好李赫宰一用力就把他扛在肩上。套上棉鞋，把人放到地上，反复检查手套围巾都有戴戴好，这才肯放人出去。  
小朋友早就忍不住，一脱离他的怀抱就雀跃着跳到积满雪的院子里。草坪本来嫩绿的色泽早就变得黄绿相杂，皑皑断断续续覆盖了一个早上，积上软软的一层，踩在脚底嘎吱嘎吱响。男孩跑到庭院的正中央，冲还在落地窗内的李赫宰挥手。  
“赫……来陪我玩啦……”  
笑着摇摇头，端着手里才冲好的热巧克力，坐到院子的木桌边，“宝贝，先来喝这个。”  
扁了扁嘴还是乖乖地磨蹭过来了，刚喝完杯子就被扔到桌上，大手被小手牵起，拉着他跑在雪地里。  
陪着他家宝贝闹腾了一早上，他不会做什么料理，中午本打算给小孩做点拉面了事，被小朋友嫌弃地推开。开火，热锅，熟练地切着蔬菜。李赫宰站在一边看着穿着围裙的爱人，忽然有些抱歉。  
“对不起哦宝贝……”他轻声说，“又让你做饭了……”  
小猫咪冷哼了一声算是应了，他还是惴惴不安，嘱咐着。  
“海海，慢点，别切到手啦。”  
“锅里油太多了，海海小心溅到呐。”  
“海海，这个刀是不是……”  
李东海从一堆洋葱里泪眼婆娑地抬起头，“李赫宰你要是再废话一句，今晚别想碰我。”  
这比什么威胁都有用，男人立马收声，站在一边拿着盘子等。  
看着怀里一点一点小脑袋的李东海，李赫宰也认证，确实该到困的时候了。  
“宝贝……起来睡，地上冷……”  
“嗯……不冷……哼……”黏糊糊地回应着男朋友的话，小朋友晕晕乎乎地只想睡。  
“那就这样睡，好不好？”  
“好……”只想睡觉的小朋友乖乖答应。  
“那老公抱着你睡，好不好？”  
“好……”李东海困得迷迷糊糊。  
李赫宰听他这样应，露出狡黠的笑容，小声地继续。  
“那……晚上老公让宝贝好好舒服好不好……”  
李东海轻哼一声，“嗯……”

「2」“咪咪崽困得时候，什么都会答应”  
睁开眼睛的时候，李东海有些发懵。这不是他第一次在地毯上睡着了，但是每次都是自己一个人呆在家里等人下班回来的时候。  
他总会被有力的臂膀轻轻抱起，放在他们的大床上，然后在不久后那怀抱又会回到自己身边，他便乖乖地往人那里缩一缩，蹭蹭男人的臂膀，枕着那手臂继续睡了。  
但是这次醒来，自己还是在地毯上。腰间环着的手臂他闭着眼睛摸都知道是谁的，那人正半撑着身子看着自己。  
和爱人的眸对视，李东海迷迷糊糊地眨眼，含糊不清地说，“抱……”  
换来的是一个长久的吻。男人的味道总是比他成熟一些，但却夹杂着草莓味，清甜又温和。他的嘴唇很软，像果冻一样好吸，李东海总爱吸吮他的唇瓣，在他的唇舌侵入自己的口腔时便乖顺地任人攻城略地。  
长长的吻拉出长长的银丝，被李赫宰坏笑着追着舔尽。李东海下意识地环着他的颈，挺了挺小胸脯算是伸了懒腰，小手却不愿离开爱人。  
“几点啦……”他睡得迷糊的时候，世界里仿佛只有爱人一个。  
李赫宰笑着刮了刮他的鼻尖，用了用力把他拉起来拉到怀抱里，“八点半啦，小懒猫。”  
“饿……”李东海靠在他的胸膛上，用小脸蹭了蹭他的颈窝，李赫宰落了个吻到他颈上。  
“给你做了三明治。”单手把人抱起来，李东海顺着把腿环到他腰上，紧紧黏在他身上。  
只负责张嘴的李东海连眼睛都懒得睁，任人喂着。看着小朋友的可爱样，李赫宰有时候实在忍不住俯下身吻他，李东海小小地哼一声表示没吃到食物的不满，然后又抱紧人好让他吻得更深些。  
终于把三明治给小朋友喂下去，喝了口果汁对着小朋友的嘴巴传递。李东海对李赫宰放一百个心，任人摆弄似的坐在桌子上。吻着吻着忽然觉得哪里不对，男人的呼吸粗重，一下一下打在他面颊上。  
“嗯……赫……”睁开眼向下一看，才发现自己的睡衣扣子几乎全被解开，只剩下中间的一颗可怜兮兮地钉在上面。  
男人轻笑了一声，顺着他的面颊吻上他的耳垂，亲他的耳廓，用舌尖在他的耳窝上做着一出一进的动作。  
“嗯？”明知故问般的上扬声音，李东海耳边本就敏感，在男人的呼吸里直接软了身子。  
“嗯……现在才……嗯……八点……“李东海小声哼着。  
”宝贝吃饱了么？“李赫宰避重就轻地问。  
“嗯……三明治好吃……有牛油果……嘿嘿……”小朋友似乎对接下来的暴风雨毫无察觉。  
“可是三明治只有一个呐……”顺着他光滑的颈向下吻，李东海乖乖仰起头，小手紧紧揪着男人的睡衣。  
“那……赫……今晚吃什么呀？嗯……”一边轻哼着，一边还乖乖地关心着男朋友的肚子。  
李赫宰轻轻笑了，他家宝贝纯真又迷糊，从他嘴巴里问出这个问题，答案似乎只会有一个。  
“吃……”双手在身子正中间的那颗纽扣边相汇，“你……”  
一用力，没来的及解开的纽扣咕噜噜地滚到地上，李东海惊呼一声，倒在桌子上，身下是睡衣的布料。李赫宰疼他疼得紧，连这种时候都不舍得让他后背着凉。  
“嗯……这还没到晚上……哈啊……”胸前的茱萸被唇舌挑弄，另一边被修长的食指拨弄着。男人的大掌在他柔软的腰间摩挲，一点一点点着火。李东海扭着腰，他生的好看，连腰肢都是浑然天成般的软，情动时的轻晃更是勾人。李赫宰的大手向下，拨开他的裤子，隔着他的内裤轻轻抚摸他的性器。  
“我们宝贝……连这里都那么漂亮……”粗糙的布料增加着被揉捏的快感，胸前的舔舐让李东海的后穴开始下意识地蠕动起来。  
“宝贝……老公饿了……让老公吃饱吧……”男人一边说着，一边隔着他的内裤舔他的性器。  
李东海哼着，像是猫咪一般，内裤被男人的大掌脱下，下体被男人含在温热的口腔里，李东海小声地叫着。  
“赫……嗯……别……”男人连唇舌都在给自己的性器施压，含着自己的下身熟练地动着脑袋，“嗯哈……”  
李赫宰的手指纤长，在李东海的后穴门口打转，“宝贝……湿了……”  
“嗯……湿了……嗯……疼疼它……”李赫宰听着他家宝贝的小奶音变了调，小心翼翼地插进一根手指。  
顺着男人的手指进出的节奏呻吟，破碎又淫糜。李赫宰笑着又加入一根手指，吐出男孩的性器，一路向上，舔过他的腹肌，从他漂亮的腰线上走了一遭，含住他胸前的肉粒。  
“赫……不行……”男人的手指越来越深，速度越来越快，李东海下身一片泥泞，随着李赫宰的手指抽出带出淫水，在穴口外泛滥，发出“噗嗤”“噗嗤”的声音。  
“唔……我们小海是水做的吶……”男人轻咬着男孩胸前的粉嫩，疼痛带来的快感又加剧了李东海的羞耻，“你听，是水晶球呢，一下一下多好听……”  
李东海受不了他的话，小脸更红，“嗯……不是……不是……水……嗯……”  
“不是？”男人笑着逗他，“那是什么呀？”  
加重手上的力道，李东海的呻吟声越发婉转。李赫宰不明白，这世界上怎么会有这样的尤物，连呻吟都带着奶味勾他。  
“啊……不对……”坏笑着咬他的耳垂，“我们咪咪崽是小海螺吶……”  
“你看……我都听到海浪的声音了……一声一声……”  
李赫宰坏笑着，三根手指快速地进出，听着怀里的李东海声音越来最大。  
“呜呜……不是……啊……赫……你别……嗯……不要说……哈啊……嗯……”  
“嗯……不说不说……”李赫宰凑上唇，“宝贝……宝……”  
李东海闭上眼，感受着爱人的呢喃，他知道，那三个字快到了。  
“我的咪咪崽……”李赫宰俯下身，又一次含住他的性器，一下子抵到喉头，有些不适地皱了皱眉，但还是继续吞吐着。手指一下没落，穴口却开合着叫嚣，想要更多的填满。  
身前身后的刺激让李东海快要疯了，他扭动着腰，大声唤着李赫宰的名字。  
“赫宰……啊……我快……嗯……”残存的理智让他赶忙拉起爱人，“我快到了……嗯……嗯……你快吐出来……嗯……”  
“咪咪崽……嗯……”男人一边动作一边喘息，“没事的，乖宝贝……”  
“射吧……射吧……都射给我……”加快了吞吐的节奏，手指按上软肉，李东海的音调忽然拔高。  
“啊……啊……我不行了……啊——”尖叫之后，精液全部进入男人的口腔。强撑着抬起脸来，看着自己胯间的男人。李赫宰的喉结动了动，眼神与他的交缠，炙热又侵略。  
“唔……”大大地咽了一口，舌尖移到泛滥成灾的后穴，“宝贝好甜……”  
在穴口转了几圈，感受到那越发剧烈的开合，李赫宰轻笑着站起来，俯下身抱紧李东海往卧室走。  
“我的咪咪崽……好甜……”  
李东海脸红着埋在男人的锁骨间，小声地说。  
“老公……有没有饱一点……”  
李赫宰愣了愣，继而笑起来，吻着男孩的发丝。  
“没有哦……”他轻声说，“开胃菜很美……”  
但是今晚的夜……还有很长。


End file.
